Their History: According to Lily and James
by Tathiel
Summary: Lily and James can't think of a single present for Sirius Black, so they decide to make a book for him which highlights his not so proud moments. Chapter 4 and 5 rewritten and reposted. My evil comp didnt let my work in bold an italic, but they r now!
1. Default Chapter

Their History  
  
According to Lily Evans and James Potter  
  
  
  
It's Lily's seventh and last year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's almost the Christmas Holidays and she's feeling extremely bored. For the past three years, she had Christmas in school instead of going home. The reason? She has no family to return to. Lord Voldemort, who is getting stronger everyday, ordered their death. They died the day after Christmas.  
  
Lily doesn't talk about them much but she thinks about them everyday. It doesn't hurt much now but it still hurts. No one really knows what it's like to lose parents until you lost them, then it's too late. James Potter, her boyfriend, is the only one who really understands how she feels 'cause he lost his parents to Voldemort too.  
  
Lily, 18 with dark red hair, emerald green eyes and the most popular girl in school, sitting in the biggest couch, all alone, in the common room (as almost everybody is going away for the Christmas Holidays) can't help but think of all the fun she had when she went home to her parents and just have fun and forget about the problems in school. Now this Christmas, she only had James for company.  
  
As she thought about her parents and her childhood with them, she felt tears flowing down her eyes. Then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She quickly wiped the tears away and turned around. It was James Potter.  
  
"Hey." she said, hoping her voice was bright. 'I hope he didn't see me cry' she thought. "What's up?"  
  
"Are you ok?" James asked worriedly, his brown eyes full of concern. James, with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and one of the most popular boys in school, did see Lily cry and he's worried that she's not handling the death of her parents really well. James can't entirely handle his parent's death all alone, but thankfully, he has Lily.  
  
Lily gave him a small smile. "I'm fine now." she said. "I was just thinking about my parents."  
  
"Me too." James said. He was in the dormitory, listening to the other guys as they talk about their Christmas Holidays. Sirius was going to Italy, Remus, in Spain annd Peter in France. But, (much to James' annoyance) they lowered their voices when they talk about their parents. James can't handle it anymore, so he left the dorm.  
  
"I just wish they were here right now." Lily said sadly. "I just wish that- she was starting to choke-they could at least be here-tear were flowing freely now-to see me graduate." Lily was now sobbing.  
  
James let her cry in his shoulder and kept on and on reassuring her. "Hey, It's gonna be ok. I know how you feel." He hated seeing girls cry, espescially Lily. "Listen," he said, raising her head and wiping her tears away. "It's alright, you can cry. But you don't want them to see you so sad, right?"  
  
Lily nodded. James smiled. "Good. You've got me. Tell me about it. I'll listen. I know what it's like. And don't worry, I'm sure, wherever they are, they can see you right now and very proud of you."  
  
Lily smiled at him. He's so good at this stuff. "Thanks James. I'm feeling very much better now."  
  
James grinned. "Good. Now stay here and I'm gonna get us something to eat in the kitchens. I'm starving."  
  
James gave her a quick kiss before leaving the common room. Lily just smiled to herself. "Always the same. Change the ubject to food." she said to herself.  
  
But she couldn't stop herself thinking about him. 'He's so cute. And helpful, and honest, and sweet, and modest, and charming, and gorgeous, espescially that smile-'  
  
"Earth to Lily!" someone almost shouted in her ear.  
  
Lily jumped up. "Huh? What?" She looked around, and found Sirius, smiling at her like a Chesire cat. "Sirius! What is it?"  
  
She tried to make her voice sound normal, but it was high-pitched.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering why you were going all dreamy-eyes back there." he said slyly. Lily was blushing a little. "Thinking about Jamsieboy, huh? What did you do here? All alone? And where is the loverboy?"  
  
Lily was blushing so much that her face was almost the color of her hair. Sirius was loving every single minute of it. Sirius, with his black hair and very dark brown eyes, plus being the most mischievous person in school, really came her to ask Lily something about her best (girl)friend, Casey, but he might as well get some kicks out of her for a minute.  
  
"Anyway," Sirius said, not bothering with her answer. "Where's Casey?"  
  
Now it's Lily's turn to be sly. "Why? Gonna ask her to be with you for the holidays? Gonna ask her on a date? Gonna make out with her before leaving?"  
  
Sirius turn a deeper shade of red for every question that Lily asked him. Sirius decided to ignore the questions and pester her with James.  
  
"So, what are you doing here all alone? Where's your boyfriend?"  
  
"James?" Lily asked dreamily. "He's getting cookies from the kitchen."  
  
"How romantic." Sirius said dully.  
  
"I know." Lily said her eyes twinkling. "He's so cute, isn't he? With the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, that unruly hair, that seductive smile- "  
  
Sirius forgot about listening since he knew that she had fallen into James land. He just stared as Lily grew dreamier and dreamier by the second. 'Whoa! He's fallen for James and fallen hard.' Sirius thought. 'Let's see where James is up to.....' 


	2. Their History2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
James went down the hall to the kitchen thinking of Lily and just Lily. He can't believe how lucky he is to have such an amazing girlfriend.  
  
'She's amazing,' he thought 'and beautiful and gorgeous and sweet and funny and honest and modest, with the most gorgeous emerald eyes, fiery red hair- '  
  
He would have continued, if he can go through walls.  
  
"Ouch!" he cried, massaging the bump in his forehead. He hit the wall and he immediately aw the gigantic painting of a bowl of fruit. He reached out with his index finger and began tickling the pear. It squirmed and turned into a handle.  
  
He turned in and went in to the wonderful smelling kitchen. Immediately, about 6 or 7 elves ran towards him shouting or rather squeaking, "Yes, sir! What can we get you sir!"  
  
James asked for a large plate of cookies. Immediately, the elve went to make them. Within minutes, a large plate of cookies was given to him, along with a flask of milk. He thanked them (You is welcome, sir! Anytime, sir!) and went out of the kitchen.  
  
When he was halfway to the common room, he saw Sirius, obviously looking for something. "Oi! Sirius!" he half-shouted. Sirius heard him, then flashed a very big grin and walked towards him.  
  
"Cookies!" he cried and reached out for some. James can't keep his hands off, so he had to take the plate away from him.  
  
"Sorry Sirius. This is for me and Lily." James said. "Go get your own."  
  
Sirius pouted then brightened again. "Ah..of course, it'sfor your lovestruck girlfriend."  
  
James stiffened. 'Lily's in love? With who? Is she seeing someone else?' he thought with a panic.  
  
"With who, Sirius?" James asked cautiously.  
  
Sirius snorted. "You mean you don't know who? You should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
"With who, Sirius?" James asked again. He was getting impatient.  
  
"With you of course!" Sirius shouted. "How can you be so dumb?"  
  
James would have love to knock Sirius with the plate but he realised that he was wasting good food, so instead, he kicked him in the shins.  
  
"Ouch!" Sirius exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You almost gave me a heart attack!" James shouted. "Don't do that again!"  
  
"Do what?" Sirius asked, confused.  
  
"Never mind. I gotta go. I don't want my girlfriend waiting."  
  
He left Sirius, still utterly confused. Convinced that James and Lily are deeply in love with each other, he went down towards the kitchen to eat. 


	3. Sirius' Present

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
James went into the portrait hole and saw Lily immediately, still sitting there. She looked a lot better and she wasn't crying anymore. 'She really is beautiful.' James thought.  
  
James cleared his throat to catch her attention. Lily turned around and smiled at James."I was wondering what took you so long."  
  
"Padfoot stopped me on the way over here." James said, smiling. "I've got cookies and milk."  
  
"Great!" Lily said, but when she eyed the mountain of cookies she said, "Isn't that a bit much for two people to eat? Oh, wait, no, you have the appetite of three people. I forgot."  
  
James just grinned and sat in the couch next to her. They started eating in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other. Lily broke the silence after a minute.  
  
"What are you getting Sirius this Christmas?" she asked.  
  
James looked at Lily for a second. "I don't know yet. Maybe some book about pranking your enemy. You?"  
  
"Nothing yet, and I want it to be special. It's our last year here." Lily sighed. "I've got Remus a really nice silk cloak. I got Peter a large stuffed teddy bear. You'll know what you'll get in Christmas but I don't know what to get Sirius."  
  
Suddenly, James was hit with inspiration. "How about if we make something for him? Like we can write about the seven years that we're here!"  
  
"Yeah, I like it!" Lily said enthusiastically. "We can write about all the pranks that we pulled in each other and the Slytherins. We can also make him look extra bad in the book."  
  
"So how about it?" James asked.  
  
"You bet. We can start now, if you want to." Lily said excitedly.  
  
"Ok, I'll go get lots of parchment." 


	4. Diagon Alley and Hogwarts Express

A/N: Everything written will now be in Lily and James' book. Thanx! Lily in italic, James in bold. 

_Our History_

_By LIly and James_

**Our History**

**By the Heir and the Flower**

_Stupid pen names._ **Live with it, sister. Let's start.**   


**How we met**

**Well, Sirius and James have known each other since they were only three and**_ surprisingly enough, they didn't get sick of each other!_ **what I meant was (ignore my co-writer), they became best friends then and there.**

_Let me describe James for you. James has murky brown eyes, olive skin, icy blue eyes and (why, i never found out) one of the most popular boys in school._

**James does not have murky brown eyes. They are chocolate brown. My skin is not olive, but fair brown, my eyes are not cold, not like Malfoy's and I am the most popular boy in school because I'm handsome, charming, honest, modest, smart, helpful, good at quidditch-**

_ANYWAY, we better head to other things before his ego blows up. For Sirius. Sirius has brown black eyes, black hair, brown skin and along with James (though I still could never figure why those two are) one of the most popular boys in school._

**Wait a minute. Sirius doesn't really have brown black eyes. They were really orange. His skin was originally blue and his hair was green. He just put everlasting hexes in them to make them look normal so that he'll fit in. He's also popular because he's best friends with James-**

_James! Stop giving your ego a boost! Anyway, for Lily. She has red curly long hair, emerald green eyes and fair skin. Don't you dare add anything, Potter. She's considered pretty amongst many men but she's already taken._

**Really? Glad you can clear that up with Sirius. He swears that he's serious that we're not really going together-no pun intended, Sirius. Anyway, like we said, the trio met at Diagon Alley while they were getting their school robes and stuff.**

_When they first met, Lily never thought that they'll be good friends after that. You see, they didn't exactly get on the best sides of one another. While Lily was going out after she got her wand, a boy with black hair came running toward her, crashing with her and they both fell. The boy, Sirius, just picked himself up and ran off! Can you believe it? I mean, not even apologising or helping me pick up my stuff! Not exactly the friends that Lily needed._

**Lily, first of all, Sirius apologised to you. Second, I helped.**

_Yeah, you freaking helped. You picked up one single flippin' quill! And then you dropped it just when I was about to get it! And what was worse? You guys were laughing at me! And then you ran off!_

**OK, ok!! We said that we were sorry, Lily. No need to relieve the past!**

_Anyway, LIly was more then ready to forget the incident and never see the two boys' faces again, but wouldn't you know it? They were in the same pet shop as her when she was about to get her owl!_

**James, felling rather guilty with what they did to LIly, approached her with a struggling-to-get-away Sirius and apologised to her and introduced themselves. Lily was still glaring at her and **_James recoiled slightly at the glare.___

_Lily left Diagon Alley with a disguting feeling that it was going to be a very long even years if she has to spend it with the two of them._   


**Aboard Hogwarts Express**

**Lily was pretty lost on the first day of the term.**

_I was not lost! I made it through the barrier, didn't I?_

**Then how come my mum had to help you? Huh?**

_Well..uh..you see.._

**My point exactly**

_It was not my fault! How was I to know where the barrier was if I am a muggle and haven't really believe in witche and wizards and Hogwarts till the letter came??!! Huh? It was not my fault!_

**Lily, calm down, breathe.**

_Shut up and get on with the book!_ **Ok, ok. Like we said, Lily had to get through with the help of James' mum. Of course, James would have helped her, but he and Sirius were already past that barrier-**

_What are you aying, past the barrier??? You were watching me there, making a fool of myelf, along with freakin' Sirius!!!!! You were making fun of me. I bet that you were even the one that told your mum that I was lost!_

**I better continue before I get my head torn off. Across the barrier, James and Sirius met two more friends that they could get along really well, namely Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remu was a farily tall boy, with sandy coloured hair, light brown eyes and a bit pale looking. But don't underestimate him, he really has a lot of energy, but he really likes to sleep. I remember one time Sirius thought that he was a wimp and played a little prank on him. He turned his arms red. Sirius thought that he should make it light in cae he, Remus, can't handle it. But Remus got him back. Remus turned Sirius' hair, blue, his skin green, his eye color a murky orange and his tongue gold. Sirius had to beg before Remus turned it all bgack to normal and from then on, Sirius respected Remus.**

_During the ride, Lily was pretty alone in her own compartment till a young girl came in. Her name was Casey. She had brown hair, brown eyes and olive skin. It was obvious to Lily that she had some Asian blood inside her. Lily invited her in and soon, they were the best of friends. Then James and Sirius came in, with two more of their friends, which Lily will later know as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Lily was a bit reluctant to let them in, but Casey invited them in so she had no choice but to agree._   



	5. sirius get his mouthful

Chapter 5 

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Keep on reading!   
  


They were about to continue with the book but then Sirius came in. They hid the parchment quickly and flashed him sweet, innocent smiles. 

¡°Hi, Sirius!¡± Lily said brightly, then looked at the plate of large cookies that Sirius was holding with both hands. ¡°And I thought that James had a very big appetite.¡± She muttered 

¡°Hello, one and all!¡± he said, looking down at the both of them. ¡°The Great Sirius Black has returned!¡± He then sat at the chair next to them and started gobbling up his cookies. 

¡°Hey, ¡®Ames, gimme da milk.¡± He said with his mouth full, spitting out fairly large bits of cookies towards them. 

Lily quickly lost her appetite for cookies. 

James passed the milk and then said to Lily, ¡°C¡¯mon. Let¡¯s leave the royal big stomach in peace while he demolishes the cookies.¡± 

Lily quickly agreed and ran off with him to the girl¡¯s dormitories, her hands full with parchment. 

¡°Goodbye, lovebirds! You leave me to make out in peace!¡± he said after them. 

Once safe in the security of the girl¡¯s dormitories, they spread out the parchment with writing on them and got a clean one to start writing the new chapter. 

[A/N: Now everything I write goes here. James in italic, Lily in bold.] 

**The Sorting:**

**We had to leave the company of each other since they sort the students in Alphabetical order. Sirius was the one sorted first, going to Gryffindor. Then Lily had to be sorted. James thought that she¡¯d be in Ravenclaw, ¡®cause Remus told me that she was smart.** _Really? How sweet. _**But she was also sorted in Gryffindor. Remus was also sorted in Gryffindor and also James Potter. Peter was also in Gryffindor, so they¡¯re all happy,**_apart from Lily, who was really getting annoyed with being stuck with boys all the time,_ **what are you talking about? Girls die to be in your place.**

_Of course, our enemies [disregard James here]_** [disregard my co-writer here] **_were sorted into Slytherin, which is not so surprising. I wouldn¡¯t be surprised if the whole lot of them turn into Death Eaters._ **Lily!** **And you¡¯re the one telling me that I shouldn¡¯t throw conclusions like that!** _Things change, James, things change._

_After the sorting, the feast began. All sorts of different delicious food that will make your mouth water! Sirius was more than ready to just dive into the food. Luckily Remus was there to restrain him. But then Remus lost his grip and Sirius went headfirst into the food, sending James and co. into fits of hilarious laughter, not to mention the entire Gryffindor Table_. 

**Of course, Severus and Lucius couldn¡¯t help but throw insults here and there. Lily, who had read her book in Charms, put a hex on their food so that whenever Severus or Lucius reach for their food with a fork, the food will sort-of ¡®run away¡¯ from them. Seeing their horrified faces as their food move by itself made up Sirius¡¯ day even after he was thrown into food and his heads was full of gravy. At one point, somebody even shouted ¡°the food¡¯s still alive!¡± which just send the entire population of the Great Hall in to fits of laughter.**

_Lily of course, did not have only boys for friends. After the feast, she got along with three girls and soon they were inseparable along with Sirius and co._ **Why do you do that? Sirius and co, James and co. Lily and co. That¡¯s gonna get confusing.** _You do remember that Sirius has very little brain capacity. He¡¯s not as dumb as you._ **Yeah that-HEY!**

_Mostly the pranks that they play are against the Slytherins. But hey, Sirius was always the one that started it. So Sirius, if you¡¯re reading this book, I want you to know that you¡¯re taking all the blame and that we absolutely have nothing to do with all the trouble that you cost that first year. Let us list the number of different pranks that you played on us and the rest of the School during the past seven years:_

**This book is especially made for you, if you haven¡¯t noticed.**   



End file.
